


Viens avec moi dans le placard

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est des couples qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viens avec moi dans le placard

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

S'il était rare que le Ministre de la Magie quitte le Ministère, s'il était rare que l'on ne trouve pas Albus Dumbledore en train de grignoter quelque sucrerie, il était encore plus rare encore de voir Minerva McGonagall le poil hérissé, miaulant avec hargne sur son interlocuteur, en plein cœur du Ministère, Département des Animagus.

\- Pour la douzième fois au moins, je vous répète que je suis déclarée ! feula-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

L'employé, qui ne faisait que son travail, rien que son travail, se tassa davantage sur le sien.

\- Pourtant, bégaya-t-il, si on se réfère à l'alinéa B, paragraphe 12bis, article 15 du Règlement Animagus, votre dossier n'est plus en règle depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Et de quand date ce paragraphe 12bis ?

\- Je crois qu'il a été voté le mois dernier...

\- QUOI ?!

Elle s'apprêtait à se transformer et à se jeter sur lui pour lui griffer le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus ; mais quelqu'un entra dans le bureau avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte.

\- Allons, que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix glaciale.

\- M-m-monsieur Malefoy, bégaya à nouveau le petit subordonné.

\- Minerva, salua Lucius lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux encore brillants de rage. Je vois que vous êtes toujours la même, cette robe vous va à merveille.

Elle ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête.

\- L'un de vous me dira-t-il ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! miaula la sous-directrice.

\- Madame, je vous en prie, fit l'employé désespéré. Juste une signature et je me rends !

McGonagall soupira sèchement, empoigna une plume et ratura furieusement le parchemin sur le bureau.

\- Je ne vous salue pas, précisa-t-elle en quittant le bureau comme une torpille.

Mais bien vite, dans le couloir, une main la saisit et l'entraîna brutalement dans un coin sombre. Des bras l'enveloppèrent et un visage s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle se débattit farouchement.

\- Lucius, êtes-vous devenu complètement fou ? grinça-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Oseriez-vous me repousser ? chuinta l'intéressé en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Minerva.

\- Parfaitement !

\- Alors pourquoi chuchotez-vous ?

Minerva se figea. Lucius posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner dans un petit réduit.

\- Chiavelum, murmura-t-il, fermant ainsi hermétiquement la porte.

\- Lucius, pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai plus de vingt de plus que toi...

\- Je te veux, ici et maintenant. Et tu es une femme d'expérience, une femme mûre, très désirable.

A partir de cet instant, Lucius se fit plus entreprenant et Minerva ne dit plus un mot.


End file.
